


A Ghost you Can't Control

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Waiting for her at the end of the aisle was Killian Jones, and his smile alone had her smiling back and believing in that thing called True Love." CaptainSwan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost you Can't Control

Emma couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous without someone's life being on the line. Hell, she wasn't entirely sure how this whole thing had started or even _when_ it had started, but it has and now she was going to finalize the whole thing before she got so nervous she backed out. She swallows hard, trying to remember a time before her life became so crazy. After Neal left her the first time and she gave Henry up for adoption, she'd closed off her heart to prevent anyone else from wriggling inside. If only she'd known that not only would she have her son back in her arms, but she'd find love again—the real, pure kind.

Sure, she wanted to kill her love from time to time, he's just so damn infuriating, but she always found herself coming back to him even after their fights. Is that really what love was? Wanting to kiss them and strangle them at the same time? She supposed that's the closest definition in this town—a queen and a robber that started out wanting to out-sass each other were in love, a bandit and a farm boy were so in love that they made a Savior on their wedding night, and a Dwarf fell for a Fairy. At least her relationship would be the weirdest one in Storybrooke.

Sure, they were nearly complete opposites at times, but they were learning how to keep from butting heads too often. It helped that he and Henry got along so well. Henry's the best judge of character that Emma knows, so if he said no, then the guy would have been kicked outside so fast that his head spun. She fidgets nervously, shifting from foot to foot as she tried to remember when she was meant to go inside the building. Too early or too late and she'd be front and center in the gossip circle and not in a good way.

As her nerves reached their crescendo and she was turning to run, her father set her hand in the crook of his elbow and offered her a calming smile. His presence helped her to calm down, and she found herself relaxing as the doors opened for her to walk inside. "Everything's going perfect," Charming whispers to her, but it wasn't until she met the familiar blue eyes of the love of her life that she believed what her father said. Waiting for her at the end of the aisle was Killian Jones, and his smile alone had her smiling back and believing in that thing called True Love.

Everything really was perfect.

_And I know/The scariest part is letting go/Cause love is a ghost you can't control/I promise you the truth can't hurt us now/So let the words slip out of your mouth_


End file.
